


In need of a hug

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, max being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max goes to look for Valtteri after seeing his face after the race.





	In need of a hug

**Author's Note:**

> So even before the GP had ended this had already formed in my head, but found myself struggling to actually write it. I hope you all enjoy :) As always this isn't beta'd and English still isn't my first language

Biting his lip, Max peaked around the corner. He had wanted to wait for Valtteri to get off the podium, feeling the intense need to hug the Finn after his race. He was actually pissed at Mercedes for doing that, it wasn’t like Vettel was so close to Hamilton in the championship that it was a necessary move, or at least not in his eyes. But his plan to wait for Valtteri by the podium door, but out of camera reach was ruined when he found Kimi Räikkönen already standing there. Now he suddenly wasn’t sure what to do. His dilemma was that he wasn’t exactly close to Valtteri, although they had been talking a little more recently. It’s just that he saw how Valtteri looked after the race and had felt the desperate need to hug him. It was what brought him here even if he wasn’t sure how the Finn would react. The other part of his dilemma was Kimi already being there. The older Finn still made him feel a little uncomfortable and he would rather stay out of his way. It was why he found himself pretty much hiding around the corner. 

Suddenly he heard the door to the podium door open, looking around the corner he saw Valtteri and Sebastian coming inside. The German talking to the Finn with a gentle smile on his face as Kimi moved closer to them. The older Finn placing a hand on Valtteri’s shoulder and said something Max couldn’t hear to him. Whatever it was made Valtteri smile slightly, to which Kimi gave a nod.

Lewis and the Mercedes guy also came inside, the first giving Valtteri a little smile before continuing walking, passing Max as they went down the hallway. Valtteri had apparently followed them with his eyes as they suddenly met Max his own. He saw how the Finn’s eyes widened. “Max?” The surprise clear in his voice. 

Smiling nervously he gave an awkward little wave. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable as now three drivers looked at him. Valtteri was still looking at him with a bit surprised and confused, Seb’s look was mostly curious, while Kim’s was as unreadable as ever. 

“Uhm what are you doing here?” Valtteri asked, stepping closer to the Dutch.

“I just…, well I saw how looked after the race and…” Words failed him after that. Instead he just gave into the urge he had felt ever since the race ended and wrapped his arms around Valtteri’s waist. Trying to pretend not notice how the Finn tensed up. Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment, but then suddenly he felt arms circle his own waist. It made his heart skip a beat before he found himself relaxing, letting out a breath of relieve. 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about me Max, especially not today of all days.” He heard Valtteri speak softly and couldn’t help but huff. 

“How could I not be, you looked in desperate need of a hug.” Max told him. Pulling back a little but still keep his arms around the Finn, not able to let go just yet. 

“So you decided to wait for me and give me one huh.” There was a smile on Valtteri’s lips that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Although the comment itself made him look down, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Valtteri noticed and pulled him back into a complete hug again and then took him by complete surprise when he placed a kiss on his temple. It caused Max his heart to beat faster and he just snuggled closer to the Finn. His embarrassment suddenly forgotten as he just wanted to enjoy the closeness. Secretly he had been harboring feelings for the Mercedes driver since they had started talking and he had found he really loved spending time with the Finn.

“Maybe next time you should do a Verstappen when the team gives you an order like that.” It was Kimi who spoke in his usual tone, although it left no doubt that he meant what he said and he wasn't joking.

With a heavy heart Max pulled back from Valtteri and dared to look at the older Finn in question. Not exactly sure what the man had meant with an ‘Verstappen’.

Kimi just rolled his eyes. “I think about everyone still knows how you told the team ‘No’ when they told you to let Sainz pass in your first season.“ The memory caused another wave of embarrassment. Oh that, yeah the team hadn’t been very happy with him when he had done that. Although he never really regretted doing it.

He heard Valtteri chuckle. “Maybe I should.” Looking back up at him, he saw the Finn smile at him.

“Oh come on, like you would do it.” This time it was Seb who spoke up. “Honestly, you are too much of a good guy to do that.” To that Max found himself agreeing. Valtteri would never do it, unless the team really pissed him off. It was just not in his nature. “But in other news, how long has this been going one?” The German gesturing from Valtteri to Max and back.

Max blushed and diverted his to the ground. Suddenly very aware that he was still in Valtteri’s arms while they were in the presence of both Ferrari drivers. Valtteri seemed less embarrassed as the thumb of his right hand started to rub shooting circles on Max his back. Looking up at him, Max found that although the Finn was acting all calm, his cheeks showed hints of a blush too. Their eyes made contact and without breaking it Valtteri told the German. “Since just now.” A big smile formed on Max his lips at those words, which was mirrored by the one on Valtteri’s lips.

“Okay, it think that’s our cue.” He heard Seb say, which got an agreeing hum from Kimi. But Max wasn’t paying attention to them anymore, too lost in Valtteri’s eyes and presence. And then Valtteri was leaning in and before he knew it the Finn’s lips were covering his own . The kiss was slow and a bit uneasy at first, before becoming more passionate. Moaning a little, Max pressed himself closer against Valtteri’s strong body, wanting more. It's why he whined when the Finn suddenly pulled away.

The older his eyes were darkened and there was little blush on his cheeks. “Maybe here isn’t the best place for this.”

The realization of his surrounding was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him. With bright red face he quickly pulled back and out of Valtteri’s arms. Cursing himself for allowing himself to get so caught up with Valtteri, the man he liked oh so very much, that he had completely forgotten where they were. 

With an embarrassed smile of his own, Valtteri reached for his hand. “Ready to get out of here.” To which he nodded hurriedly, the sooner the better. “Come on then.“ The Finn said, leading the way. But then he suddenly stopped again. “I almost forgot. Happy Birthday Max.” The words were accompanied by a quick loving kiss. With a happy smile he let Valtteri lead him through and eventually out of the building. Thinking that this might just be his best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously I wanted to reach through my tv to hug Valtteri because he really looked like he needed.  
> Anyways kudos and comments make a writer feel loved so feel free to leave them


End file.
